Episode 9244a (8th September 2017)
Plot Phelan keeps Eileen away from the house by asking for two weeks to make the building safe for her to work in. Rana surprises Zeedan by suggesting that they take a few months off and run a mobile food business from the van. Zeedan is unconvinced but goes along with the idea. Faye gets hold of Seb and he agrees to call on her and explain why he dumped her. Robert promises to keep Zeedan's job open for him if he waits until the New Year to take the time off. While they're talking, Will sneaks into the bistro's kitchen. Gemma makes sure that Rita hasn't forgotten the doctor's appointment and tells her she'll meet her there. Robert starts his community service. Will gives the police a tip-off about drugs being delivered to the bistro. Phelan arrives at the house with a new mattress for Andy and gear to start a new life abroad; as a reward for not letting on to Eileen, he's being let go. Andy can't believe it. Seb arrives at No.13 sporting a bruised face. He's scared that he'll be sent back to prison when his case worker finds out he's been in a fight and claims that he finished with Faye as he didn't want her to be let down. Rita confides in Norris that she's being having some senior moments lately and doesn't remember making the doctor's appointment. Faye gets £60 out of Tim for a fictitious school trip to the theatre. Zeedan decides to stay at the bistro. Rana is peeved. Michelle is shocked to find drugs inside the first aid box at the bistro. The brewery picks the Rovers to launch a new craft beer. Steve jokes that they're spying on Peter due to his "chequered history". Peter guesses that Steve told the brewery about his stint in prison. The bistro staff swear that they didn't plant the drugs. Michelle is about to wash the drugs down the sink when the police turn up at the restaurant with sniffer dogs. Cast Regular cast *Andy Carver - Oliver Farnworth *Eileen Phelan - Sue Cleaver *Pat Phelan - Connor McIntyre *Michelle Connor - Kym Marsh *Robert Preston - Tristan Gemmill *Maria Connor - Samia Longchambon *Toyah Battersby - Georgia Taylor *Alex Warner - Liam Bairstow *Daniel Osbourne - Rob Mallard *Kate Connor - Faye Brookes *Zeedan Nazir - Qasim Akhtar *Rana Nazir - Bhavna Limbachia *Faye Windass - Ellie Leach *Seb Franklin - Harry Visinoni *Sean Tully - Antony Cotton *Peter Barlow - Chris Gascoyne *Gemma Winter - Dolly-Rose Campbell *Rita Tanner - Barbara Knox *Norris Cole - Malcolm Hebden *Tim Metcalfe - Joe Duttine *Steve McDonald - Simon Gregson Guest cast *Will Chatterton - Leon Ockenden *Tactical Aid Unit Officer - Rob Hughes Places *Coronation Street exterior *Rovers Return Inn - Public *10a Coronation Street - Living room/kitchen *13 Coronation Street - Back room/kitchen and hallway *The Kabin *Viaduct Street *Nick's Bistro - Restaurant and kitchen *Street Cars *Roy's Rolls *Seb Franklin's house - Living room *Derelict house - Cellar Notes *This episode marks the 3,000th appearance of Simon Gregson in the role of Steve McDonald. *Both episodes shown on this date were initially allocated the production code P694/9244 as the ITV network told the production team that they would have a single, hour-long transmission slot, and the episode was commissioned accordingly. However, they then changed their minds so it was then written as two separate scripts and the episode numbers had to be adjusted. The next episode was changed to 92441. *''TV Times'' synopsis: Will masterminds a drugs raid on the Bistro; Faye suspects Seb of hiding something; and Rita confides in Norris about her memory lapses. *Viewing Figures: First UK broadcast: 7,370,000 viewers (6th place). Category:2017 episodes